Repetition
by ScarletRoseX
Summary: 1916-1918: Lillian and Edward were close friends before his untimely death seperated them. Present time: Meghan has just transferred in. Edward recognises her as his childhood friend Lillian. Except Meghan has a heartbeat. Is Lillian really back Edward/OC
1. New Beginnings

_So this is a new story for me. I am also going to try and write longer chapters than I did for my previous two stories. I would love it if you review and tell me what you think! This first chapter is especially dedicated to Lily Swan who has inspired me to write longer chapters, with her own wonderful and endless chapters. _

**Chicago, 1916**

I, Lillian Granger, at thirteen years old, walked nervously around the streets of Chicago, sure that I would lose myself in the terrifying maze of streets that made up the city. Although I was thirteen, I was slight for my age, due to a poor diet and my elfin-like nose gave me a child-like quality. I'm sure that my wide innocent eyes and the way I jumped at every bustling sound only added to that illusion. The streets were busy and I was just one of many people. I wrapped my coat around myself tightly. The coat was too big for me. The sleeves were rolled up slightly and I could have wrapped it around my tiny waist twice. This was because it belonged to my sister, who at sixteen already exhibited a much more womanly figure than I did. I sidestepped to miss a puddle and walked into someone.

"Sorr-" I began to say, but the person had already pushed me out of their way and was carrying on their journey.

I focused my eyes downwards, but soon returned my attention to what was in front of my eyes, as I didn't want a repetition of that incident. My hat helped to shield my alert grey eyes from the people that walked pass me. Not that any of them seemed interested im my prescence. In fact, most just seemed to see right through me. However, despite feeling overwhelmed by vastness of the city, it interested me greatly. It was far different from any place I had lived in before.

My father Matthew Granger, had been in the British Army and as a result my family had moved around a lot. I hadn't minded the constant moving and leaving people behind. I didn't usually make friends anyway, as I found it hard to socialise outside my family. I had David, my fourteen year old brother and I had my sister Mariah. For me that was enough company.

But my father's career in the army was now over. We had left England amid rumours of scandal. At first I didn't know exactly what my father had done to deserve a dishonourable discharge. I had soon discovered from my parent's hushed conversations, that it was more of a case of what my father hadn't done. He had refused to shoot a deserter. For that the army had kicked him out, despite his last twenty years of dedication and loyalty.

After the lost of my father's job, it was decided that we would leave for America for a new start. The land of new beginnings and promise. When I had first arrived in Chicago and I had seen the smog that clung to the city, I had thought it strange that such a name would be given to such a place. It certainly didn't look like the land of promises. I had also at first, been scared by the sounds of the different machines that seemed to occupy every building I walked past. My father had explained to me that I had no reason to be scared. The machines were a sign of progress.

We have a little apartment on the corner of nearby street. It is small but it is in better condition than most people have. I love it. After living in army quarters ever since I had been born, I loved the freedom it presented me with.

There was one thing I did miss about England though and that was the greenery. There didn't seem to be much of it about the inner city and I wasn't allowed to go further astray than that. I had been in Chicago two weeks now and we had all begun to settle in.

My father now had a job as a clerk for some rich merchant. I don't think my father enjoyed it. Yet he also seemed to brighten up whenever I came to deliver his lunch. That was the reason why I was out in the streets right now. I had just delivered my father his lunch and now I was walking home.

I wondered what the rest of my family were doing right now. My brother should be at school, but I had my doubts that David actually went. Even as a baby my brother had a knack for mischief. The only thing that changed as he grew older was the size of his misdoings.

My sister would probably be pricking her finger on a sewing needle for the seventh time as she worked as a apprentice to the local seamstress. She had always been a perfectionist, so the job was perfect for her. Apparently, I looked a lot like her. I didn't see it though. True we had the same grey eyes and the same coloured hair, but to me, my sister was beautiful and I was plain.

I also knew that at this very moment my mother would be dusting and cleaning the apartment from the top to bottom. My mother was very house-proud and this apartment was the first place we could really call our own and as a result my mother's house cleaning regime had seemed to step up a gear. As I was the youngest daughter, it was expected of me to help my mother clean the house. I didn't mind. I liked listening to my mother sing as we worked. My mother's knowledge of childhood lullabies was unmatched.

Realising how long I was taking, I quickened my pace, not wanting a scolding from my mother if I was late home. I was just rounding a corner when it happened. Someone snatched my hat off the top of my head. I made a vain attempt to grab at my hat as the person removed it. I missed. My hat now gone, the wind was free to whip at my hair and a couple of strands escaped my bun. I took a deep steadying breath and turned to look at the perpetrators, hoping that it was just my brother and his friends playing some childish prank. Of course, it wasn't.

Stood in front of me, stood three boys. The oldest, who also seemed to be the leader, had to be at least sixteen years old. The two other boys both had to be about a year younger than their leader. It was the oldest who had taken my hat. He had it in his hands and he was twirling it around. He had a lazy grin on his face. I sighed nervously. My brother had always fought my battles for me. If someone ever threatened me, teased me or bullied me, he would sort it out. But my brother wasn't here with me now. I was alone.

"Lost something?" the one who had my hat asked. I trembled with indignation. The boy knew damn well what he had done and now he was making a joke about it. I didn't voice my feelings though, knowing it would only provoke more taunting.

"I think she's lost her hat, Tom" one of the younger boys said. My gaze turned to him as he spoke. I recoginized the boy faintly. I screwed my face up in concentration as I tried to remember who he was.

"Recognise me do you?" the boy added, as he saw the expression on my face.

"Robert Danver" I stated as I finally recognised the boy. He was 'suppose' to be one of David's friends!

"You got it. And your Davey's little sister, Lillian Granger" Robert replied. I winced at his use of my brother's nickname.

"Lillian. Now that's a pretty name" the older boy called Tom said. I didn't like the way he talked to me. He made me feel as though I was just an object and not in fact a living breathing person.

"I'll help you find your hat. But you've got to do something first" Tom said, a wicked grin on his face.

"What's that?" I questioned, my naivety meaning that I didn't know better than to ask that question.

"The price is going to be pretty high. It will be a kiss" Tom said. I paled at his answer. What had I ever done to deserve this? I shifted anxiously on the spot. People passed by us, but they didn't even glance our way. Nobody even cared.

"Please just give me back my hat" I pleaded.

"A kiss first" replied Tom and he started to approach me. I took a step back.

"I'll tell my brother" I threatened. All three boys laughed in return.

"I think we can handle your brother" Robert said. Realising that I wasn't going to get my hat back any time soon and that I certainly wasn't going to kiss Tom, I began to pick my skirt up, getting ready to run. But then help came out of no where.

"Leave her alone" a voice commanded. I turned to look at who had spoken. I could tell that it was a boy who had said those words. He was standing in plain view, yet because of the angle of the sun, I had to shield my eyes and as a result I was unable to see him. The boys seemed to be having the same problem, not that it bothered them much.

"What's it to you? Stay out of our business, if you know what's good for you" Tom retorted to the figure.

"Than I guess I don't know what's good for me" the boy said, as he stepped forward and out of the sun, allowing me for the first time to see who my saviour was. Not that it mattered, I still didn't recognise him. The other boys seemed to though. They all groaned.

"Edward!" muttered Robert. The boy called Edward walked forward, allowing me to examine him closer. He had bronze coloured hair and he looked to be fifteen. Although Tom seemed to be older than him, the new boy was taller than him by more than a couple of inches. Edward looked at me for a second and gave me an encouraging smile, before returning his gaze to the boys. This boy Edward, was outnumbered and Tom was older than him, but it didn't seem to faze Edward. He walked to Tom snatching my hat from the boy's hands. He walked to my side and wordlessly handed me back my hat. I placed it firmly back on my head, never once breaking my gaze from Tom.

"I suggest you stay away from her" Edward said. His tone was low and harsh. This instruction seemed to anger Tom.

"Well there's three of us and one of you" Tom muttered darkly and he and his two friends began to approach us. I saw Edward tense.

"I'll fight too" I stuttered to the approaching boys. I didn't know Edward, but I didn't want to see him hurt, not because of me. Tom and his friends seemed to find my words funny. They stopped their approach and began to laugh.

"Really now?" said Tom, as a dangerous grin flashed across his face. Edward moved to stand in front of me. He seemed ready to use his body to sheild me from any potential harm.

"I distinctly remember the last confrontation we had Tom. I also remember distinctly who won and it wasn't you" Edward said. The grin on Tom's face disappeared at this remark and a frown took it's place.

"Forget this. It's too much hassle. She's not even that pretty" Tom said after he had spent a moment thinking. I frowned at his last words, knowing the truth his words held. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's fists ball up at Tom's last words.

"See you around, Lillian" Robert sneered at me.

"You won't" stated Edward. Robert just shrugged his shoulders as if to say: 'If you say so'.

Tom took one last look at me before he turned to leave. His friends shortly followed. Edward continued to glare at their backs until they had turned around a corner. He then turned to face me.

"Thank you" I whispered to him, barely trusting myself to speak any louder.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, seeming to ignore my thank you. His eyes seemed to examine me for any sign of a physical injury.

"I'm fine. You got to me before they could do anything" I replied.

"Thank you, Edward" I said again. Edward smiled at me indulgently.

"I heard you the first time" he said. I blushed. Edward smiled even wider at the red spots in my cheeks.

"Well, you already seem to know my name, but I'll introduce myself properly anyway. I'm Edward Anthony Masen. A pleasure to make your acquaintance" he said and he held out his hand to me.

"I'm Lillian Harriet Granger. It's nice to meet you" I replied as I placed my hand in his. After we shook, he pulled back up. It was only then, that I realised that he had to lean down in order to shake my hand.

"Well, Lillian. I know that they're gone now, but I would think it would be best if I walked you home. Where do you live?" he asked.

"Maple Grove, but I don't want to make you-" I began to say, but Edward broke in.

"You're not making me do anything, Lillian" he said kindly and with those words he gently placed his hand in between my shoulderblades and began to steer me back into the crowds and towards the direction of my home. Once the crowds had thinned out a bit, Edward was able to walk beside me. I think he was use to walking faster than this but Edward slowed down for me as he realised I took shorter strides than him.

"You seemed to know one of them" commented Edward, looking down at me.

"Robert. He's supposed to be my brother's friend" I replied, wringing the folds of skirt with my hands, still feeling uneasy after what had just happened.

"I would certainly say suppose to be. Your brother should look after you better" Edward said, frowning a bit.

"It's not his fault. David is the best brother I could ask for" I said, defending my brother. My tone was hard and adamant. Edward chuckled at the determined look on my face.

"I meant no offense. I'm sorry if I caused you any" he said.

"I'm sorry too. I spoke too harshly" I said apologizing for my behaviour. My gaze dropped to the floor as I felt a wave of shame wash over me,

"No. You just stood up for your brother" Edward said, excusing my behaviour with his a wave of his hand. Just a second after he had spoken, he gently took me by my arm and pulled me into an alcove on the side of the street, keeping me out of the way as a man dashed up the street at a break-neck speed. He was soon followed by two police officers. Edward and I watched them go pass before we continued on our way.

"What part of England are you from?" Edward asked. Of course that started my family history.

"From all over, we have never really settled down in one place for long. My father was in the army so we often moved from base to base" I answered.

"Your father is no longer in the army?" questioned Edward

"No. He left it. After twenty years of being in the army, he wanted to make a permanent home for us" I said, hoping Edward wouldn't notice my lie. I had never been any good at lying and the rare times that I did lie, I was always immediately caught out. I couldn't tell him about my father's dismissal though. It was a family secret. I wasn't even suppose to know it.

"So you came to America" stated Edward, a smile playing on his lips. I merely nodded in reply.

"How did your father like the army?" Edward asked. I could tell by his tone that there was more to his question. I turned to study his face. There was an odd shining in his eyes. It was the look I had often seen on many a new recruit.

"You want to join the army?" I questioned, though I thought I already knew the answer to my question.

"Eventually perhaps" Edward said nonchantly.

"You deserve better than the army" I replied. I had personally seen what the army was like. I knew about the bribery and blackmail that went on behind closed doors. I knew how the army treated good men. The same way they had treated my father.

"You don't like the army?" Edward asked. I could tell my response had interested him. I averted my gaze, feeling nervous. I had said too much. How could I explain to him my reasons without revealing my father's secret?

"So we're back to being shy" Edward said. I turned to look at him. I could tell that he did not mean the words maliciously.

"It's just..." I trailed off, unable to think of a reasonable excuse.

"You don't have to explain it to me" Edward said. I smiled gratefully at him. Silence fell for a while and I could hear our footsteps sounding out against the street. Edward's footsteps were so much louder than my own.

"Will you be staying in Chicago, now that your father is no longer in the army?" Edward asked. For some reason he looked oddly disappointed by the possibility that I might leave.

"No. We're staying" I replied. A grin spread across his face. He stopped in the middle of the street and I paused too. Luckily, we were near my house and the streets here, were nearly deserted now that we were away from the main one.

"So Lillian, need a friend to help you survive the big, dark, bad city" asked Edward. I laughed at his description of Chicago.

"That would be nice" I replied, knowing that it indeed would be. Edward seemed a genuine person. After my father's run-in with the army, I knew that genuine people were rare in life.

"Friends it is" Edward said in turn, grinning at me. I met his gaze and grinned back.

That was my first encounter with Edward Anthony Masen. It was the start of a new beginning for me.


	2. Unique

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, _**~A Dark Soul In Need Of Light~, Alice'sSecretTwin, Lily Swan, Jess-Tyson, HeadstrongNozomi, TwilightXForever **_and_** Edward'sGirlForEternity.**

~A Dark Soul In Need Of Light~ _there is a little bit more of Lillian's description in this chapter. It's not in one block but more like hints. There will also be more description when Lillian becomes Meghan as she will be older than._

Alice'sSecretTwin _I'm glad you liked the hat bit and you are not strange!_

TwilightXForever_Bella will be in this story, but she won't be a main character as such._

Edward'sGirlForEternity _The first five chapters will be set in Edward's human life, so they will focus on Edward's and Lillian's friendship._

**Chic****ago, 1917**

_**Edward's POV**_

I sat in between my parents on the left-hand aisle of the Church. The Priest was stood behind the altar. I didn't know what he was talking about, I had long since stopped listening. I knew my mother would have chatisied me if she had known. Lillian was sat on the end of the aisle on the right-hand side of the Church. She was sitting a couple of rows in front me, but she still seemed to know that I was looking. She turned around and smiled at me. Lillian's mother gently nudged her, as she realised that her youngest daughter was no longer listening to the priest. Lillian quickly turned back around, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

It had been a year ago today that I had met her. Lillian was no longer a scrawny thirteen year old. Instead she was a scrawy fourteen year old. She was still pale, although lately a tinge of pinkness had begun to develop in her cheeks and this time it wasn't as the result of blushing. I had seen her practically everyday since the day I had first met her. She was undeniably my closest friend. Her memories were practically my own.

I remembered the time she developed Chicken Pox. I hadn't been allowed to see her for two whole weeks. It was the longest amount of time we had gone without seeing each other. I had sent her notes everyday, trying to cheer her up. She had thanked me for the notes, but had told me that she was never truly happy until she had seen me again.

I remembered her first Christmas in Chicago. I remember the way her face had lit up in childish delight. I remember the enthuasism with which she had sang the christmas carols.

I remembered when she had first introduced me to her brother. Lillian had been so insistent that we were to get along. She had told us that she wanted her two most favorite people in the world to get along. Truth be told it wasn't that hard to get along with David. Despite his scampish ways, we both had Lillian's best intrests at heart.

Truth be told, I remembered a lot of things. I stumbled to my feet as I realised that everyone was now standing up, the service had ended. Lillian was looking back at me grinning. I knew she had seen my slip-up.

I was anxious to leave the Church, but it took ages for everyone to file out. Sunday was my favourite day. It was mine and Lillian's day. I had recently turned sixteen and my father had sent me to work. I enjoyed the new opportunities it presented me with, but I didn't like the fact it cut into my time with Lillian. I still saw her everyday, but on the weekdays there was only time for hurried exchanges.

I knew Lillian felt the same. I didn't even need to look back, to know that her cheeks would be flushed red with excitement. Her feet would be dancing on the spot and she would have already pressed her hat back onto her head even though you weren't suppose to put it back on until you had actually left the Church. We were nearing the door now. I thanked the Priest for his wonderful sermon, although I had no idea what it was about.

Now it was my turn to wait. My family stood outside the Church. My parents were talking to various people but I just stood there waiting for her to appear. She soon did. She thanked the priest before skipping over to me.

"I see that you were paying attention today" Lillian said, teasing me gently. I marvelled at how she had changed. She used to be so shy. In way though, she still was. I looked to my parents. My mother smiled indulgently at me. Both of our families knew what would happen next. It was our Sunday routine.

"Want to race to the park?" I asked. It was the same question I asked every Sunday. Lillian smiled at me in response.

"One, Two, Three" I said beginning to count. On three we both started to run. I didn't bother to look back. I knew I would only see my father glaring at us. He didn't approve of my friendship with Lillian, seeing as she was two years younger than me.

We ran through the streets. Sunday was the one day that they were relatively free of people. Most people were still at Church. I knew this route like the back of my hand. The park was one of Lillian's favourite places. She said she liked the greenery. It reminded her of England. I had been the one to show it to her. Not many people knew about it. It was hidden by the tall buildings that surrounded it. It was an oasis in the middle of a bustling city.

Lillian's hat was in her hand again so that it wouldn't fall off as she ran. I could have already overtaken her but I had chosen not to. I wouldn't speed up until we had reached the park. I didn't like to leave Lillian alone in the streets. I knew probably nothing would happen to her if I did, but the protective side of me wouldn't allow to me. Our footsteps echoed along the streets. It was the only time that you could hear them. Usually the echoes were swallowed up by the other people that usually filled the street.

We rounded a corner together and suddenly the park was there. A wide space of green that was only broken up by the vast pond that sat in the middle of it. I slowed down slightly, knowing that Lillian was too wrapped up in her enthuasim to notice it. She over took me and ran through the park gates a moment before I did.

Lillian turned to face me. She was panting for breath. The run had taken more out of her than it had me. I waited for her to recollect her breathe.

"You let me win" she said. I only smiled at her in return. Lillian sighed at my expression and made to sit down on the grass.

"You'll get grass stains on your skirt again" I reminded her. Lillian sighed once again and stopped her descent. I knew she didn't want a repeat of that incident.

She approached me and linked her arm with mine. I tensed slightly but Lillian failed to notice. She was very affectioante but sometimes I wished she wasn't. People would start to talk. I didn't want Lillian's reputation to be in tatters because of me. But there was no one around to see her actions at the moment, so I didn't pull back and we walked to a nearby bench. Lillian was quiet, it was something I had come to expect of her, but I couls tell that there was more to it today.

We sat down on the bench together. Lillian looked tense. I wondered if she was in any kind of trouble. Perhaps Robert had been bothering her again.

"Lillian, what is it?" I asked, wishing to know what was troubling my young friend. Lillian took a deep breath as if to steady herself, before turning her intense gaze to me. Her grey eyes looked stormy.

"There's something I need to tell you" she said.

"Is someone bothering you, because if they are, I'll..." I began to say, but I was cut off by Lillian.

"No that's not it" she said, shaking her head gently. I could now see regret in her eyes. Was she regretting saying anything to me? That hurt. She should know that she could tell me anything.

"Tell me" I said, trying to keep my voice soft as not to discourage her anymore.

"I will. But first I'm going to buy a newspaper" she said and she got off the bench. I recognised that she was trying to buy some time. I was worried. What possible secrets could someone like Lillian have? I watched her departing back. Her hair as usual was falling out of it's bun. Light brown strands of hair tumbled down her back and even from this angle I could see that she was thinking. She rounded the corner and disappeared from my view. I knew that the newboy she brought her papers from, wasn't too far away. I expected her back any minute.

"Hey" I heard Lillian call out. I stood from the seat and started to run, worried that she was being attacked. I rounded the corner and saw Lillian, her back was facing me. Tom stood infront of her. He was holding something in his hands. I couldn't tell what, but I guessed that it was Lillian's hat as it was no longer on her head. I made to approach until I saw Lillian snatch her hat back from Tom's grasp. She jammed it back on her head, crushing her curls.

"Keep you filthy hands to yourself" she retorted to Tom, using a tone of voice I would have never imagined her using. I chuckled at the look on Tom's face as Lillian walked away from him. It was one of pure and utter shock and oddly disappointment. He looked as though a child would look, if someone had told them that Christmas had been cancelled.

I watched as Lillian stomped towards me. I was still hidden by the shadow of the buildings so she was unable to see me. She still didn't have a newspaper, but then again I knew she hadn't really wanted one in the first place. It had just been an excuse for her to leave.

"It's nice to see you standing up for yourself for a change" I commented as she passed by me. Lillian jumped at the sound of my voice. She whirled around causing her hat to fall off and even more strands of her hair to come cascading down out of her bun. Lillian laughed once she saw it was me.

"Edward, you scared me" she said. I leant down to pick her hat up the ground, dusting it off before passing it back to her.

"Thank you" she replied as she pressed her hat down on top of her head.

"Tom, seems rather obsessed with your hat. Perhaps you should consider asking him if he wants to marry it" I said. I looked back around to see where Tom was. I could find no sign of him.

I turned back around to face Lillian and watched as she laughed at my previous comment. I liked to see Lillian laughing. It made her seem more free. Lillian's laugh petered out and she smiled at me for a second. Then her gaze dropped and she looked nervous again.

"I forgot my newspaper" she mumbled and she began to walk away from me. I checked my surroundings to make sure that nobody was looking, before running after her and taking her by the arm. I began to steer her back towards the park. She looked at me, the confusion plainly evident in her face.

"Lillian, you don't really want a newspaper" I calmly said to her. I couldn't understand what had gotten into her all of sudden.

"You can tell me anything, Lillian" I added, wanting her to know that.

"Even if it's a secret?" she asked as she turned her gaze to me. I looked into those grey eyes for a moment, knowing that I was treading dangerous ground.

"If it's a secret, I promise to keep it a secret too" I replied. It was a blatant lie and I didn't like lying to Lillian. Mainly because I knew she trusted me explicitly. What I said was a lie because, it was a promise I may not be able to keep. If Lillian's secret was putting her in danger than I would tell, if only to keep my friend safe.

Lillian studied my face for a moment as though judging the truth of my words. By the look on her face she was satisified with what she found. Pavement soon gave way to grass as we made our way back into the park.

"Do you remember the day that we met?" she asked. Her voice was low and quiet. So much so, that I almost couldn't hear her.

"How could I forget?" I said, teasing her gently, hoping to break the tension a bit. Lillian didn't even look at me. She seemed to be staring off into space, almost as if she was in her own little world.

"Lillian?" I questioned, when she failed to reply to me. She was worrying me now, almost starting to scare me. I stopped her from walking any further and placed myself infront of her. I took her small almost fragile hands in mine.

"Lillian, just tell me. Please" I said, pleading with her. Lillian's eyes finally focused back in on mine.

"I lied to you that day" she said. I have to admit I was taken back by her words. Why would she have to lie about anything? I stuttered at her words, unable to form a coherent response.

"I told you that my father left the army so we could settle down. My father didn't leave. He was kicked out for refusing to shoot a deserter" she said. The worry in her eyes was evident and they looked even stormier than usual. I burst out laughing, breaking away from her. I quickly tried to calm myself, knowing that Lillian probably thought I was being insensitive. I approached her again and wrapped her in a hug, my happiness over ruling the way I had been brought up.

"Oh Lillian. I thought you were about to tell me that you were dying or something" I explained as I gently spun her around. Lillian felt as light as a feather. Once her feet had made contact with the ground she pulled back from me.

"You don't mind?" she questioned. She had obviously been expecting the opposite reaction from me.

"Oh Lillian, you can be so silly. Of course I don't mind. Your father is a good man. Don't you ever let anybody tell you any different" I replied. Lillian squealed with delight, she looked overjoyed by my response. It was times like this that reminded me that Lillian was still a child. She often acted so mature for her age that I often forgot her real age.

"Oh thank you, Edward" she exclaimed and this time it was her that initiated the hug, as she threw her arms around me. She had to jump to do so. I hugged her back.

"You don't have to thank me. Just don't tell anybody else, they might not understand" I explained to her. There was no might about it. I knew that people wouldn't understand. Lillian pulled back from me.

"I should have known you would have understood and I promise that I won't tell anyone else" Lillian said to me. She was practically glowing and her face was animated.

"Good" was all I said in reply. Suddenly Lillian's face saddened.

"I'm sorry I lied to you" she said morosely. Her whole face had dropped and I knew she working herself up about the incident.

"Lillian, there's no use getting upset about it. I've forgiven you already. Actually, there is really nothing to forgive" I told her. Lillian beamed once again. We started to walk around the pond together. The edge of Lillian's skirt stroked the grass.

"It explains why you don't like the army" I commented, mainly to myself than to her. A angry look look clouded her face. She didn't need to say anything. I already understood.

"It's why I don't want you to join the army" she muttered to me. I smiled at her hoping to comfort her.

"Please, don't join it" she said. She spun around so quickly to face me, that I nearly walked into her. I just barely stopped in time.

"Lillian..." I started to say. Lillian gazed up at me.

"Please, Edward just don't" she said to me. I stared at her for a while, taking in her appearance. I noticied how her hands were trembling and the way her eyes had darkened. I could hardly believe that I was about to agree with her.

"Alright Lillian. I won't" I said to her. Her whole face lit up at my answer.

"You're too good for the army and do you know why that is?" Lillian asked. I shook my head in response to her question. I knew that there was a wry smile on my face as I wondered where she was going with this.

"Because you are like nobody else I have ever met" she told me. I smiled even wider at her compliment, knowing that it was genuine.

"You're pretty unique too, Lillian" I replied.

**Please review I do also take anonymous reviews so it doesn't matter if you don't have a fanfiction account. I am also willing to send an email to those who don't have an account to let you know whenever I post a new chapter. Just leave a review with your email adress or if you don't want everyone else to know your address you can email me, my adress is at my profile, just click on the link that says 'email' which is at the top of the page.**


	3. Change Is In The Air

_Oh my lovely reviewers! You guys are amazing! A big thanks to **~A Dark Soul In Need Of Light~, bluebear48, Lily Swan, TwilightXforever, shqiponjekrasnigi, ****Alice'sSecretTwin, Edward'sGirlForEternity, madi, airamcullen** and** HeadstrongNozomi!**_

**_Lily Swan, _Edward'sGirlForEternity **_and **TwilightXforever **- Ask and you shall receive. A little controversy between Lillian, Edward and Tom._

_**~A Dark Soul In Need Of Light~ **- Edward's parents will be making a reappearance in Chapter 4, so I hope that will make you happy._

_Also a lot of you commented on how Lillian overreacted over the army thing. That was my intention I wanted to demonstrate how she still had some growing up to do._

_Also there are links to the pictures of Lillian/Meghan in my profile as per the request of **shqiponjekrasnigi. **The first picture is more Lillian and second is more Meghan though they are both pictures of the same person. This was the nearest I could find. If I find any better pictures I will post them and let you know._

_Okay so enough babbling and on with the story!_

**Chicago, 1918**

**Lillian's POV**

I sat on a nearby park waiting for Edward to arrive. He had a half day at work today and he had agreed to spend his free afternoon with me. I didn't have a watch with me but I was pretty sure that Edward was running late.

I didn't mind waiting for him. It was rare for Edward to be late for anything, so I knew he must have a good excuse. Plus, it was a nice day to be out. I felt extremely lucky that unlike the rest of my family, I was free to experience the glorious sunlight. I could feel it warming my skin.

Yet despite the good feeling the sunshine evoked within me, it also made me feel melachanoly. It reminded me that this could not last forever. Despite how much I hated it, I was slowly leaving childhood behind me. Even my own body was beginning to betray me, as it began to develop similiar curves to that of my sister.

Six months. Six months until I was sixteen. Six months until my freedom would be somewhat curbed. Six months and then I would have to go to work or do what my sister had done. My sister no longer lived with us. Techincally, she was no longer a Granger. In the eyes of the law she was now Mariah Theresa Hampton. My sister had gotten married. I missed her more than I thought I would.

I wasn't too sure what to think of marriage. To be honest there was no one I could see myself married to. Marriage would also restrict my friendship with Edward. I knew that no husband would approve of my friendship with him. If there was one thing I knew, it was that I didn't want to lose Edward. Though how long would it be until he married some local girl? True, Edward was only seventeen but I saw how the local girls coveted him. He was polite, kind, a true gentleman. He also happed to be devastatingly handsome. It was easy to see why they wanted him.

I heard someone approach me. Heavy footsteps fell and I could hear the grass simultaneously crunch. A smile instinctively crossed my face and I turned in the direction the sound was coming from. Except the person approaching me wasn't Edward. It was Tom.

Confusion. That was all I felt when I registered Tom's approach. Nervousness soon kicked in after that. Tom's prescence never signaled the arrival of anything good. Tom hadn't spoken me since the incident when I had snatched my hat back from me. Though he hadn't spoken to me, he had watched me whenever I happened to walk past him. He watched me with interest. Apparently he had now decided to talk to me.

Tom now stood in front of me and I realised how much he had changed. It was no longer a boy who stood in front of me, but a man. Then again, Tom must be eighteen by now. Tom was a lot taller now. I imagined that he would now even tower above Edward.

"May I sit here?" Tom asked. It seemed his appearance wasn't the only thing that had changed. He seemed to be a lot more polite now. However, in my eyes, even though Tom was a man now, Edward was still the gentleman.

I merely nodded in answer to his question. I kept my gaze focused straight in front of me, watching the ripples that ran across the pond. Things were silent for a while and I almost forget that Tom was sitting next to me. Neither of us seemed to want to break the silence. Though the only reason I didn't want to break it, was because I had nothing to say to Tom.

After a while, I began to realise that Tom's gaze was now focused on my face. I wished that I had my hat with me. My hat would at least shield me from his gaze. I shifted nervously. I had never had a man stare at me for that length of time. Where was Edward?

I shifted again in my seat before eventually making the decision to turn and face Tom's gaze.

"Finally, she looks at me" Tom said to me. What seemed to be a genuine smile crossed his face. I felt so confused. Tom had used to bully me and now he was actively seeking my company? Unfortunately for me, when I'm confused I don't tend to think things through.

"Hardly to please you" I stated. Tom laughed in reply to my words. I blushed inwardly at my words. What had posessed me to say that?

"Well at least you are no longer ignoring me" Tom said. I'm sure the confusion must have been evident on my face. I was not use to men talking to me like this. The fact that this man was Tom only served to increase my confusion. I focused my gaze down to hands, which laid folded in my lap.

"You're very shy aren't you?" questioned Tom when he realised that he wouldn't be receiving a vocal response from me any time soon. At his question, I looked back up at him. I was struck by the intensity of his green gaze. The wind suddenly picked up and a couple of strands of hair from my bun fell loose. Before I even recognised what he was about to do, his hand had reached up to tuck the loose strands back behind my ear. I tensed at his touch. Even Edward didn't presume to touch me like that! People would start to talk!

"Relax, Lillian. I'm not going to hurt you" Tom said to me. I wasn't surprised to find myself unable to believe his words. This was Tom. Tom who used to taunt me. I said nothing in return to his words.

"I glad that you left your hat at home today" Tom said to me after a moment's silence. He didn't seem to realise that we were having a pretty much one-sided conversation. Either that or he didn't care. However, his last words intrigued me and invoked a response from me.

"Why do you say that?" I said trying to keep the curiousity from my voice and yet failing miserable. Tom chuckled as though he had won something, by causing such an animated response from me.

"Because your hat shields your pretty face" he replied. I couldn't help it. I could already feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, even before the blush itself appeared on my cheeks. It was the first compliment I had ever received from a man and that fact was enough to make my heart flutter.

"Tom... I... Tom... " I stumbled over my words, confused that Tom of all people could cause me such feelings.

"Tom, what are you doing?" a harsh broke in. I looked up, grateful for a reason to look away from Tom. Edward stood there. His hair was a mess and his work clothes looked slightly disarranged. I knew he must have rushed from work. In fact it all looked like a typical Edward. Except for the look on his face. I had never seen that look before. He was frowning and his lips formed a grim line. His hands were clenched at his side and he looked murderous. Yet behind the anger in his eyes, he also looked wounded.

Why would he look like that?

Then I realised. How could I have been so stupid? Edward obviously thought that Tom was back to his old habits of bullying me.

"Everything's fine, Edward. Tom and I were just talking. He isn't bothering me. Honestly" I said to Edward hoping to ease the tense atmosphere. There was no need to fight. However, Edward didn't react to my words like I thought he would. He recoiled as though I had slapped him. Why would my words upset him so much? Confusion swelled within me again, yet I also knew that I needed to get Edward away from Tom. And soon. I stood up and turned to face Tom.

"If you would forgive me Tom, I did have plans with Edward this afternoon. Goodbye, it was nice speaking to you" I said to him. I heard Edward scoff at my words. I fought the urge to glare at him. Couldn't he see I was only trying to be polite?

I linked my arm with Edward's as I often did. Usually, Edward would pull away telling me that he didn't want people to get the wrong idea and consequently have my reputation torn to shreds. However, this time he didn't. In fact he seemed to grip my arm even tighter and pulled me away from Tom at such a fast pace that I had to run to keep up with him.

We started to walk around the pond. Edward still had a grim look on his face and he would often look behind us, as though to check on what Tom was doing. Edward made no motion to talk to me and I made none to talk to him. I wasn't too sure how to deal with Edward when he was like this. I had never experienced it before.

I took to studying everything we walked past. Every single bird in the sky, every single blade of grass. Anything but study the expression on Edward's face. Why was he behaving like this? Had I done something wrong?

"Edward, what is it?" I finally asked. The silence was angonising to me.

"It's nothing. Absolutely nothing" he replied. It sounded to me as those he was trying to convince himself rather than me. I let the silence settle again, before the tension once again got to much for me. I didn't like feeling this way with Edward. We usually got on so well, that the tension seemed unnatural.

I pulled my arm from Edward's, whirling around to face Edward. I placed my hands on Edward's chest to stop him from moving forwards anymore.

"But it's not nothing! Otherwise you wouldn't be acting this way" I exclaimed. Edward gave an irritable sigh and looked down at my hands which were still rested on his chest. It made me feel uncomfortable that my hands were still placed where they were, but I refused to move them. I had a feeling that it was only the physical contact that was making Edward listen to me.

Edward's gaze drifted once again. I could tell that he was trying to discreetly look behind him without me realising that was his intention. I tilted my head and leant slightly to the right, in order to look behind Edward. The park bench was now empty.

"He's gone, Edward" I said, knowing that I didn't have to expand on who 'he' was.

"Have I done something wrong, Edward?" I asked, the worry clearly evident in my voice. Edward's dark gaze met mine.

"He's too old for you" Edward said. A confused expression crept over my face. That didn't answer my question. What was Edward referring to by that comment?

"Edward?" I questioned, knowing that I didn't need to ask the full question. Edward knew me well enough to know exactly what I was asking, without me having to say the exact words. A small smile crept across Edward's face finally. It was as though he found my confusion endearing.

"He likes you, Lillian" Edward finally said. The small smile that had formed, disappeared as he said these words. Despite Edward's answer, I still felt confused. Surely Edward was wrong? There was no way Tom liked me. But I was hard-pressed to remember the last time that Edward had been wrong.

"You've been working too much, Edward" I said flippantly. I removed my hands from Edward's chest and started to walk forward. I didn't get very far, when Edward's hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him.

"I'm serious, Lillian. I have heard of and seen things that Tom has done, that you are far too innocent to understand" Edward said to me, a serious look upon his face.

I wanted to ask exactly what he meant by that, but realised that I probably wouldn't get an answer. Or if I did the truth would be severely censored.

"Edward, I know that Tom was being nice to me today, but I don't expect him to continue like that. It just probably threw him that I didn't have my hat in order for him to steal it" I said to him, trying to reassure him. To let him know that I wasn't as fragile as he thought. The way Edward treated me sometimes, it made me feel as though he saw me as some sort of feather caught in the wind.

I started to walk away once again. This time Edward made no motion to stop me.

"It's not your hat I'm worried about" I heard him mumble under his breath, before he began to walk after me. I spun around once again and linked my arm with his.

"Let's forget about Tom, Edward. This wasn't exactly how I expected our afternoon together to go like" I said to him. I was looking up at Edward's face, not bothering to look where I was going. I knew Edward wouldn't let any harm come to me. Edward immediately looked contrite at my words and looked down at me momentarily before returning his gaze to what was in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Lillian. I'm not being very good company today, am I?" Edward said to me. I could also hear the apology in the tone of his voice.

"Today isn't over yet" I cheerfully reminded him.

"You are quite right, Lillian" Edward replied, smiling at me. Edward than turned his head to look behind him. I sighed.

"Edward, I already told you that he's gone. You don't have to worry" I said to him. Edward just smiled at me. It was a gentle smile, but one that told me that he had every right to worry about me. I realised that this discussion was getting us nowhere. It was very rare that I had Edward to myself on a weekday and so I didn't want the subject of Tom to be hanging over us, like the proverbial black cloud.

We started to walk forward together again.

"Are you still missing your sister?" Edward asked. It was an obvious change of subject, but I was grateful for it.

"Yes. I don't know why she had to move out once she had gotten married. I miss her so much, I wish she hadn't left" I said to Edward. It was only Edward, that dared talk to about Mariah about. The rest of my family were happy for her. I was too, but I felt that Edward, even though he was an only child, was the only one who truly understood how I felt.

"Things can't always stay the same, Lillian. No matter how much you wish that was the case" Edward pointed out to me. It could have been my imagination, but it felt as though his words had a double meaning, but I didn't know what Edward could possibly be referring to.

"But why?" I asked, fully aware that I sounded like a petulant child.

"Because it's the way life is. People grow and change. Sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worse" Edward explained to me kindly.

"Yes, but in my experience, change often means people leaving" I said.

"That's not always the case" Edward replied.

"It isn't?" I asked, the disbelief plainly evident in my voice. Edward came to a stop and faced me.

"How about we make a promise?" he said.

"What kind of promise?" I asked, the curiosity stirring within me.

"If I promise to never leave you. You have to promise to never leave me" Edward stated as he stared at me intently. I smiled at him broadly.

"You don't have to even ask Edward. Of course it's a promise!"

**Please review! It makes me happy! **


	4. Confused Feelings

_A mega big thanks to those who reviewed **Lily Swan, Jess-Tyson, CrazyBandGeek, XxPhilxX, electrogirl88, HeadstrongNozomi, Edward'sGirlForEternity, shqiponjekrasniqi **and **HollowSerenity. **You guys are brilliant._

Edward'sGirlForEternity - _You asked why her name changed to Meghan, unfortunately if I told you why it would give away part of the story. So I'm so sorry._

**Chicago, 1918**

**Edward's POV**

I don't know what posessed me to ask Lillian to make me that promise. Of course, Lillian would never leave me. When I had asked her that promise I had said, 'If I promise to never leave you. You have to promise to never leave me'. It made it sound as though I was the one doing her the favour. As though I was trying to reassure her. In reality, I was only reassuring myself.

Lillian skipped happily by my side and I knew she had already forgotten the issue. I wish I could say the same about myself. Unfortunately I was brooding and I knew it.

"Edward... Edward!" I heard Lillian call once. And then twice. I turned to look at her. There was a concerned expression laying upon her delicate features.

"Edward, what's wrong? I've been speaking to you and you just seem to be drowning out the sound of my voice" Lillian said. I shook my head at her gently and ran my fingers through my hair. It was a habit my mother despised, but I just couldn't seem to rid myself of it.

"Nothing is wrong, Lillian. I guess my mind is still at work" I said, hating myself for lying to her. I seemed to be lying to Lillian a lot lately, but I guess it's hard to tell someone the truth, when you're still lying to yourself. The concerned expression didn't lift from Lillian's face. I didn't like that. I much preferred seeing a smile on her pretty face.

"You work too much" Lillian said. I chuckled at her words.

"Compared to some people, I am much better off than them" I said to her and we continued walking again.

Despite the unsettled beginning to our afternoon together, we soon settled into our regular pattern. We would talk non-stop, no awkward silences between us. Lillian told me about the latest escapade of her brother's and she would occasionally stop to admire a particular flower that had caught her eye. She never picked them though. Lillian would tell me that 'flowers were for everyone's pleasure not just her own'. Yet, I don't think people found as much joy in the small things as Lillian did. It was wonderful trait and I liked how she would share that with me. She made me notice things that I would otherwise overlook.

The sun was now beginning to set. I could see its last few rays trying to battle to get through the tree line. This always happened. Darkness would creep up on us without either of us noticing. It was Lillian's enthuasism that did it. It was always so infectious that we would end wrapped up in our own little world and reality would fade away.

"It's getting dark, Lillian. I had better start walking you home" I said. A look of disappointment crept over Lillian's features.

"It doesn't matter how much time we spend together, it never seems enough" Lillian said, her tone morose. I had always known that she didn't like being seperated from me, but I hadn't realised that she had felt so strongly about it. A strange surge of pride filled me at her words. She would never feel that way about Tom, but then I wondered why should it matter to me so much? Except for the obvious reason that Tom was a complete and utter prat.

"I'm glad that you enjoy my company so much" I said to her teasingly. A smile broke out upon Lillian's face.

"Well I do. Anyway, at least the distance allows me to appreciate it even more, when you are by my side" Lillian said to me cheerfully. I couldn't help but smile at that. Those words were a typical Lillian. She always looked for the good in everything and everyone. It was one of the things I loved about her most and coincidential one of the things that worried me the most. I knew that people like Tom would exploit that personality trait. And why couldn't I get that boy out of my mind? Or the thought of him and Lillian together?

I carefully unlinked my arm from Lillian's, hoping that she wouldn't notice the movement. I knew it hurt her to have me pull away, but I was only doing it to protect her. I knew how malicious people could be sometimes. I didn't want Lillian to be the subject of their hurtful gossip.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Lillian roll her eyes at my antics. Apparently she had noticied.

"Well time to walk me home Eddy" Lillian trilled. She had shortened my name on purpose. She knew that it annoyed me. There was now an impish grin stretched across her face.

"The name is Edward" I pointed out trying my hardest to act stern, yet I could already feel the grin spreading across my face. I turned my head to the side, in order to hide said grin from her.

"Whatever you say Eddy" Lillian replied and I knew that she had seen it. I turned my face back towards her, seeing no reason to hide my grin anymore. Lillian grinned back at me.

I walked close by her side as we entered the streets. As usual they were packed, filled with people as they rushed back home from a busy day at work. Most wore scowls, a sign to others of how their day had been. Compared to these, Lillian's smile seemed even brighter than usual.

I had to remind myself several times not to walk so fast. I was a naturally fast walker and Lillian took small strides anyway. I knew I needed to keep my pace similiar to hers or otherwise I would soon hear indignant shrieks from her.

As we turned into the street that her house was situated on, the crowds thinned out until we were the only two left. Lillian skipped happily to my side and linked her arm with mine, now that there was no longer anyone around to bear witness to the action. I allowed her the show of affection, now that we were alone. I liked the fact that Lillian was so comfortable around me.

We were both silent now. All I could hear was the sound of our footsteps, Lillian's so much lighter than my own. It was cold considering the month that it was and I could see both of our breathes.

We came to a stop in front of Lillian's house. A warm light was flickering in the front window and I could hear the sound of David's boisterous laughter.

I reliquinshed my grip on Lillian's arm and turned to face her. The shadows slightly obscured the shape of her face but her grey eyes were still shining as bright as ever.

"This is where I leave you fair maiden" I said to her teasingly. Lillian smiled at the familiar goodbye. It was what I had always said, ever since a thriteen-old Lillian had told me that Rapunzel was her favourite story. The wind blew down the street and even I shivered within my thick coat. I knew that Lillian must be freezing, but I suddenly found myself unwilling to release my hold on her company.

The wind had also shifted Lillian's hair and once again a piece of it fell forwards. One of Lillian's pale hands darted forward and quickly tucked the offending piece of hair back behind her ear. It reminded me of similiar movements made by Tom's hand earlier today.

"Thanks for walking me home, Edward. Goodbye" Lillian said to me, before turning to go up the steps that led to her house. Before I realised what I was even doing and before Lillian even reached the first step, my hand reached out and grabbed her arm, holding her back.

Lillian turned to face me, the surprise clearly evident on her face.

"What is it, Edward?" she asked. I stumbled with my words for a moment, unable to think of a valid excuse.

"Why do you never wear you hair down?" I asked. Inwardly, I scolded myself. Could I have thought of a worse thing to ask? Lillian laughed gently at my words. At least she found my eccentricity endearing.

"Because it always gets in the way" she explained.

"Why do you ask?" Lillian added.

"I've never seen it down before" I replied, wondering why I was continuing with this foolish nonsense.

"Surely you must have..." Lillian trailed off as though deep in thought.

"No, you never have, have you?" she finally answered.

"Well, you're not missing much" she added. Lillian began to turn around again.

"Could I see it down?" I called out. Lillian turned to face me.

"You are persistant tonight. Alright. Here, can you hold these for me?" she said as she started to removed the pins from her hair before preceding to hand them over to me. One by one the curls fell down, framing Lillian's petite face. When she had removed the last pin, she gently shook her hair and any remaining curls cascaded downwards.

I stood for a second just examining her. She looked older with her hair down. I was surprised at the length of it. It nearly reached her waist. I could just imagine how long it must take her to pin it up every single morning. I wondered why she even bothered, especially when she looked so beautiful with it down.

"You look beautiful, Lillian" I said to her. Even in the darkness I could see Lillian blush and in the prominent silence, Lillian's scoff of disbelief could be clearly heard.

"It's the truth, Lillian. You know that I would never lie to you" I said, suddenly needing to convince Lillian of that fact.

"You would if it kept me safe" protested Lillian, as she held out her hand for her hair pins. I had to nod at her words. She was right. The only time I would lie to Lillian would be in order to keep her safe. I reached out and placed Lillian's hair pins on her outstretched palm. Her small almost fragile fingers closed around them.

"Still. This isn't one of those times" I pointed out and once again I saw her blush.

"Thank you, Edward" I heard her mumble and she shifted uncomfortbly on the spot. I sighed gently to myself. So gently, that Lillian was unable to hear it. I hadn't meant to make her feel uncomfortable.

"You had better go inside, Lillian. You'll get cold otherwise" I said to her. Now this was the role I felt most comfortable in. Acting as Lillian's protector. Lillian nodded her ascent to my instructions.

"Goodbye, Edward" Lillian said. Once again she went to walk up the steps to her house and this time I did not stop her.

"Goodbye, Lillian" I told her, just before I heard the front door click as it closed behind her.

Now that Lillian was no longer there to witness my actions, I could give full vent to my feelings and I sighed irritably, before turning and starting the walk home.

Now, what had posessed me to do that?

However, much as I pretended to ponder this question, I already knew the answer to it. All my actions of this afternoon and evening all lead back to one person. Tom. Why was he affecting me like this? When I had seen him with Lillian this afternoon I had experinced a wave of anger and jealousy. It was a wave of anger and jealousy that did not seem to want to end.

I could fully understand why I felt anger towards Tom. I knew what he was like. I hadn't been lying to Lillian earlier when I had told her, that I had heard of and seen things that Tom had done, that her innocent mind would just not be able to comprehend. I knew how Tom would ruin someone as wonderful as Lillian. He would break her. He may be acting the gentleman now (and I knew that was just an act to get close to Lillian), but once he had her, he would let his true colours show. I didn't want to see Lillian break. So yes, anger I could understand. As her friend it was my duty to keep her safe from creeps like Tom. But I couldn't understand jealousy.

Why would I be jealous of Tom? I didn't own Lillian, she could talk to who ever she liked. Then again, the people Lillian usually talked to, didn't talk to her like Tom had. Jealousy. True, I had never liked sharing Lillian's attention with somebody else, but this time it ran deeper than usual. This wasn't the same kind of jealousy I felt when Lillian spoke so affectionately of her brother, this was different. Was I jealous because Tom got to act and talk to Lillian the way that I wanted to? That was absolute rubbish. I couldn't feel that way about Lillian. She was my closest friend and practically my sister. Then why all these jealousy?

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of traiterous thoughts. Analysing my feelings towards Lillian was not helping me at all. In fact it was just making matters worse. Right now I needed to focus on what was really important and that was protecting Lillian from Tom.

I pulled the collar of my jacket up as the wind started to blow even more violently. I didn't mind the strength of the wind, it suited my mood perfectly. I was nearly home now. The same warm glow that had been present in the front window of Lillian's house, could now be seen in mine.

My apprehension grew as I approached the house. I was late. All that commotion I had caused about Lillian's hair had held me back and I wasn't looking forward to my father's thoughts on my punctuality. Or in this case my lack of punctuality.

I entered the house and instantly felt warmer, now that I was sheilded from the wind's fierce gales. All I could hear was silence as I walked to the kitchen, where I knew my parents would be.

"You're late" my father said bluntly. Both my parents sat at the table, empty plates in front of them. As my father stood up, his chair scraped across the floor. My mother frowned at the noise.

"You were with that girl again, weren't you?" he asked. Inwardly, I seethed. I had never ever heard my father refer to Lillian by anything, but 'that girl'.

"Yes. I'm sorry I'm late" I said. My eyes locked with my mother as I said those words. My apology was mainly for her benefit anyway. My father didn't seem to notice that I wasn't focused on him. He certainly ignored my apology anyway.

"That girl is far too young for you to be socialising with. You should be with people your own age and sex. There is something mighty strange about that family. Something wrong with the father. He didn't just up and leave the army. I would bet this house, that he was kicked out" my father ranted. He always said the same thing about Lillian's father. It made me nervous, because I knew that my father was closer to the truth than he realised. There was no way he could find out the truth, it would be just another black mark to Lillian's name.

"Edward" chatisied my mother. The chatisisment was aimed for my father not me. I glanced gratefully at her. I could always depend on her. My father glanced at her too. He took in the look my mother had on her face and gritted his teeth before turning to leave the room. I let out a sigh of relief as I heard the kitchen door close behind him.

"Ignore your father. There have been more redundancies at work and it's worrying him. Now how is dear Lillian?" my mother said as she approached the stove. I smiled gratefully at her as I saw her pull a plate full of food out of it. She had kept my dinner warm for me.

"I haven't seen the young lass for ages. Mind you, she's not so young now, she's sixteen soon, isn't she?" my mother added as she placed my plate down on the table. Where as my father seemed to despise Lillian, my mother had almost had the opposite reaction. In her eyes, Lillian was the daughter that she had never had.

"Lillian's fine, mother. She's going to be sixteen in six months time" I replied, sitting down at the table. My mother sat down on the opposite side of the table to me. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"Almost sixteen. I bet she's turned into a pretty little thing now" my mother stated as she stared into space.

I focused my gaze downwards, towards my meal, not wanting to tell my mother that yes, Lillian certainly had turned into a pretty little thing.

**Please review! Pretty please?**


	5. Ouch That Hurt!

_This chapter is dedicated to my mum in honour of Mother's Day (note to self: must remember to write in card)_

_Thank to **Lily Swan, Jess-Tyson, newniie_cullen, electrogirl88, ****shqiponjekrasniqi, Edwrard'sGirlForEternity, HeadstrongNozomi, 4, CrazyBandGeek **and** HollowSerenity **for reviewing. I really appreciate it._

**Lillian's POV, Chicago, 1918**

Today was a good day. It was a good day, for one simple reason. My sister was visiting. I couldn't wait. After living with Mariah for fifteen years, I missed not seeing her everyday. My sister was only two years older than me, but she had always seemed older than that. Mariah was always so composed, poised and elegant. I was a little in awe of my older sister.

I was dusting the table when she arrived. The feather duster was quickly abandoned and I practically bounced to the front door. My mother was already there, fussing over Mariah. I knew my mother missed her just as much as I did.

"Mariah!" I cried out and I went to hug her. She eagerly returned it.

"I've missed you!" I added once we had released one another.

"It's only been a week since you last saw me" Mariah said.

"I know but you live so far away" I replied.

"I've only just moved down the street" Mariah pointed out. I didn't say anything. My sister's marriage was still a sore spot with me and I didn't want to say anything that might start an argument.

My mother tugged Mariah towards the next room.

"Come Mariah. Tell me what you have been doing. How is dear James?" I heard her say. I watched them leave for second before deciding to follow them. We all sat down in the next room and my mother's volley of questions continued. For my part I was merely content to listen. Marriage still seemed a strange concept to me.

After a while, my mother left me and Mariah alone, for some sisterly bonding as she put it. I think my mother was worried that I was closer to David than I was to Mariah.

"How's Edward?" Mariah asked. It was the same question she always asked. She knew how close to Edward I was. She was always saying that we practically lived in one another's pockets. I frowned at her question though. The answer 'fine' didn't seem like it would really be appropriate.

"What is it? Have you and Edward had an argument?" she asked once she had noticied my frown. I couldn't help but laugh at her question. As if me and Edward would ever argue?

"No. We haven't fought" I forced out between my laughs. I suddenly sobered and became solemn.

"He's acting strange" I answered truthfully. I trusted my sister, surely she would advise me?

"How so?" Mariah asked the concern evident in her voice.

"He became distant and wound up when he saw me talking to Tom yesterday and then that evening, he asked to see me with my hair down. He said I looked beautiful" I replied. My voice became very quiet when I whispered the word 'beautiful'. It was almost as though Edward's words were sacred.

This time it was Mariah's turn to burst into laughter. I tried not to get too frustrated with her, but this was Edward we were talking about. I was worried about him!

"What?" I asked. The question came out harsher than I expected it to. Mariah pulled herself together and stopped laughing.

"I thought it would be obvious" she said.

"What should be obvious?" I asked. My anger had now disappeared, as the curiousity within me was stirred. What had I missed?

"He likes you" Mariah stated calmly.

"I know Edward likes me. That's why we're friends" I replied, feeling confused. Mariah sighed impatiently at me.

"That wasn't what I meant. I mean he likes you, as in he loves you" Mariah explained slowly as though worried I wouldn't get her meaning. I certainly got her meaning though.

"What?" I shrieked in reply.

"Sshhh! Mother will come back if you keep shrieking like that!" reprimanded Mariah. I nodded, realising her point.

"But what would make you say that?" I whispered.

"Simple. He was jealous of you and Tom. And he called you beautiful. Edward is the type to mean it" explained Mariah.

"But he's my best friend, he can't like me like that" I protested. Mariah couldn't be right, could she?

"Oh he is in love with you. He might just not know it quite yet" she said. I just sat there in silence. I kept opening my mouth to speak, but then closing it again when I couldn't find the words.

"It not exactly a bad thing is it. You would be very lucky to have a husband like Edward" Mariah said after an awkward moment of silence. See what I mean when I say Mariah thinks everyone should be happily married like her?

"But he's my friend" I muttered. I couldn't seem to get that point out of my head.

"Some of the best relationships start from friendships" Mariah pointed out. I didn't know what to say to that. Mariah looked as though she was taking pity on me.

"Relax, Lillian. You're only fifteen. There is time for marriage later. I'm just saying keep an open mind when it comes to Edward" Mariah said. Her words reminded me why she was the older sister. She was unflappable. I just nodded in reply. My mind was filled with various thoughts, without adding speech to the combination.

"I should leave" Mariah said as she stood up straightening her dress. I stood up as well. I went to hug her.

"Thanks for being an amazing sister" I said to her. I felt as though I didn't show my appreciation for everything she did for me, enough. Mariah soon left and by the time my father and David had arrived back home, I was still in my daze.

It's amazing how a few words can suddenly become the centre of your world. I was getting ready to tackle the ironing and all I could think about was what Mariah had said.

_"Oh he is in love with you. He might just not know it quite yet"_

The iron was already next to fire place, heating up. While I waited for it, I looked through the pile of clothes, tossing to the side the clothes that needed to be mended. In the end the majority of David's clothes were placed to the side. I don't know what he did to them, but practically every article of clothing that he owned had a hole in it. I was just grateful that I wasn't the one who would have to mend his clothes. After many years, my mother had finally realised that sewing was not one of my gifts. Apparently ironing was though.

I laid one of my father's shirts across the ironing board and picked up the small metal iron. Usually I didn't like doing the ironing, however today I welcomed it. It soothed me to think of anything but what my sister had said today. Me and Edward? Together? What worried me most was that it didn't seem like such a crazy idea to me.

The iron was doing it's job nicely, eradicating the wrinkles from my father's shirt. I only wished that my own frustration and anxiety could be erased as easily. Marriage had gone to Mariah's head. She obviously now expected everyone to be happily married like she was.

Why wouldn't this subject disappear from my head?

I ran the iron even more furiously over my father's shirt even though it didn't need any more ironing. My mind was full of Edward and last evening. The way he had asked me to take my hair down. Was that supposed to signify something? Was it code for something else? Apparently according to my sister it was.

"Lillian! You're going to burn your father's shirt!" I heard my mother exclaim. I looked up to see her in the doorway. She was indicating to the way I had been harshly manouvering the iron around. I smiled sheepishly at her and placed the iron on the side.

"Honestly Lillian, ever since your sister's visit you have had your head stuck up in the clouds" my mother added.

"I'm sorry" I apologised. My mother sighed, presumably at my inepitude.

"Just be a little more careful, please" she pleaded with me. I gave her a silent nod. My mother nodded at me once before leaving the room. I could hear her walk back towards my father.

I exchanged my father's shirt for another one, making sure to carefully fold the newly-ironed one. As I spread the next shirt out on the ironing board. I thought about what my mother had said. She was right. I needed to pay attention to what I was doing, but Edward was refusing to leave my head. I felt angry towards my sister. She had stirred up these thoughts of Edward.

I brought my arm backwards neglecting to notice the iron posistioned next to me. The next thing I felt was a searing pain on my lower forearm. I let out a loud yelp of pain and cradled my arm towards me.

I could hear my family running towards me, they must have heard me. My father was the first one to reach me, I had always been his little girl. I still had my arm cradled to my body, so my family were unable to see what was wrong.

"What is it?" my father asked. I could hear the worry in his voice. I could also see it in his eyes.

"My arm. I burnt my arm on the iron" I explained as my eyes began to water. It felt as though it was still burning.

My father's calloused hands reached out to me. One hand encircled my wrist and the other supported my elbow, before extending my arm towards him. The skin on my forearm was an angry red and blisters were already beginning to form. The burn began to hurt even more as the cold air made contact with it. My father examined my injury with his 'army' eye, careful not to touch it.

"Oh Lillian. When you do something, you sure don't do it by halves" he muttered. Of course this did nothing to reassure me and my already frazzled nerves weakened even more at his words.

"Lillian, you're looking awfully pale" said David. The concern was evident on his face.

My mother seemed unable to take it anymore. She started shrieking and generally behaving as though I was going to need my arm amputated. David just stared at his mother in shock before turning back to me.

"We need to take her to the hospital" David said, being the the first person that night to say anything sensible. It was kind of strange that David would be that person though.

"Right. Elizabeth you need to stay here. Me and David will take Lillian to the hospital" my father ordered. I could tell that his army training was taking over.

The walk to the hospital was quick. Darkness surrounded us. My father had offered to carry me but I declined, seeing as I was still able to walk. The hospital was busy and crowded. We had to wait for a spare Doctor, something my father was unhappy about. I wished Edward was here with me.

"Mr Granger. What are you doing in my hospital again?" I heard a velvet voice say. I turned to see the most handsome man I had ever seen. He was etherally pale, tall and walked with grace I had never seen. He looked as though he could have been carved out of ice. I couldn't help but gasp at the sight him. A gasp that was soon followed by a blush. The man's question had been directed at my brother, who with his constant habit of boisterous antics, made the hospital seem his second home. It seemed David was well known to this blonde man.

"Hello, . It's not for me this time. It's my sister Lillian" David piped up. The young doctor's gaze softened as it rested on me. I couldn't but smile at him, I found his demeanor comforting. He knelt down in front of me. A kind smile rested on his features.

"What's happened here then?" Dr. Cullen asked me.

"She burnt her arm on the iron" my father replied for me. Dr. Cullen nodded at my father's answer but his focus never left me. Up close, I could see that the doctor's eyes were a shade of topaz.

"Let's take a look than shall we? If you would like to follow me, Lillian" he said. I stood up and followed Dr. Cullen to a nearby room. My father and brother stayed behind. Dr. Cullen indicated for me to sit on the bed. I did so. He approached me and once again knelt down before me.

"You're looking very pale. Do you feel faint?" he questioned me.

"A little bit" I replied. Dr. Cullen wrapped a blanket around my shoulders.

"That would be the shock. If you feel as if you are going to faint, I want you to put your head between your knees and take deep breaths. Remember in through the nose and out through the mouth" he said to me. Once again I was struck by the kindness in the man's eyes. In a way the kindness in his eyes reminded me of Edward.

"Let's take a look at this burn now" Dr. Cullen said. He gently took my arm, a lot gentler than my father had, but I still wanted to gasp. Not from the pain, but from the sudden coldness I felt. Earlier I had thought that Dr. Cullen looked as though he was carved from ice, his hands made me feel as though he had been carved of ice. He examined the wound for a moment.

"So you know my brother?" I asked. Dr. Cullen chuckled.

"Yes, I know your brother. He's often in here, it seems that trouble always finds him. Though it may be more accurate to say that he goes looking for trouble" Dr. Cullen said as he began to swab at my wound with a sterilizing solution.

"That's my brother" I said from behind my gritted teeth.

"All done" said Dr. Cullen. I looked up in surprise. Dr. Cullen sure had a way of distracting his patients.

"Please try a be a little more careful next time. I don't want to have give another Granger sibling a permanent room in here" he said teasingly. I knew he was referring to my brother with that remark. I laughed.

"I promise to" I replied. Dr. Cullen smiled at me.

"Goodbye, Lillian and remember take care" he said to me as he opened the door to me so I could rejoin my brother and my father. My father rushed to hug me.

"See you around Dr. Cullen" David called out.

"Knowing you I'm sure I will" Dr. Cullen replied before he disappeared down a hallway. My father wrapped his coat around me.

"Let's get you home, Lillian. You must be tired" he said to me. I merely nodded in reply, suddenly feeling very sleepy after today's events.

The walk home was quick again. My mother hugged me tightly before ushering me up to bed. I didn't have the energy to complain. I was tired. I was tucked up in bed and my mother was about to shut the door behind her, when she turned to me.

"By they way, Edward called for you when you were at the hospital. He's very worried about you" she said. She then closed my bedroom door behind her.

At the mention of Edward's name, I suddenly felt very awake.

**Sorry no Edward, but you got Carlisle instead! I promise Edward will be back next chapter!**

**Please review, I love hearing from you guys. It makes me happy. And a Happy ScarletRoseX is a Good ScarletRoseX**


	6. Untold Secrets

_A big thank you to my reviewers **HeadstrongNozomi, Twilightmaniac21, HollowSerenity, airamcullen, Lily Swan, CrazyBandGeek, newniie_cullen, electrogirl88, Chel88 **and **Sportin' Purple Neck Pillows**_

**Chicago, 1918 - Edward's POV**

I had been all worked up to tell her. I knew she would not like my news. She might possibly hate me for it, but I needed to tell her, no matter how hard it would be for me. Lillian was my friend, she deserved to hear it from me.

Except when I called, Lillian wasn't home. Lillian was at the hospital instead. Upon hearing this, I felt a strange combination of worry and relief.

I was worried because Lillian was hurt. I was relieved because I didn't have to tell Lillian my news just yet.

I stomped home. It was drizzling slightly. It suited my mood perfectly. I wanted to go and see Lillian at the hospital. I knew that she must be frightened. But if I saw Lillian, I would have to tell her. Odd, that the news, that had given me such joy, would give my closest friend unimaginary heartache.

It was then that I realised. I wasn't a very good friend to Lillian. That thought did nothing to lighten my mood. I continued to trudge home.

********************************************************************************************************

Today I was meeting Lillian at the park. It was the day after she had burnt herself and I was anxious to see her. I wanted to see how much damage she had done to herself. Lillian seemed so fragile and although I didn't think she was fragile as she first may appear, she was still breakable in my opinion.

In my hand I carried a bunch of daffodils. They were a present for Lillian, to cheer her up after yesterday's iron incident. I would have brought her a more expensive bunch of flowers, except I knew that daffodils were her favourites. She liked how cheery they seemed. Though how a flower could be cheery, was beyond my understanding.

I rounded the corner and entered the park. Lillian was already here. I took the time to pause in order to look at her. She was sat on our usual bench. Her ankles were crossed and she was gently swinging her legs. She looked deep in thought, I could tell because she was biting her bottom lip. I wondered what she could be thinking about? At times I thought I knew Lillian inside out, at other times I just wished I could read her mind.

At lest then I would know how she was going to react to my news. Though to be honest, I already had a pretty good idea and it wasn't going to be a positive response. I had to tell her today. Perhaps, that was the other reason for the daffodils. So Lillian would be on a high when I told her the news. The news that would devastate her. I didn't want to tell her today. Maybe I was a coward but I didn't have the nerve to tell her. I could only hope that she would take it better than I was expecting. It was my only hope. I arranged a smile on my face. There was no point of ruining the day just yet.

I walked over to her. Lillian looked up at the sound of my footsteps. Her face visibly brightened as she saw what I had in my hand.

"For you, Lillian" I said as I reached her and I presented her the daffodils with a flourish. She gladly took them, taking the chance to smell them.

"Thank you, Edward! They're wonderful. And you remembered that daffodils are my favourites!" Lillian exclaimed. I took a seat next to her.

"Of course I did. You're my friend!" I replied. Lillian linked her arm with mine and pulled me tight to her side. She rested her head on my shoulder. I could smell the scent of her hair.

"You're too good to me, Edward" she whispered. I smiled down at her.

"You deserve it, Lillian. Never forget that. Now, how is your arm?" I asked. Lillian sighed.

"It's fine, Edward. No long term damage done. Dr. Cullen took very good care of me" she replied. Her tone sounded honest, but I wasn't convinced.

"Can I look?" I asked, knowing that Lillian might be ommitting certain details of the truth, as she didn't like me to worry. Lillian nodded in response to my question. She pulled away from me and placed her daffodils to the side of her.

"Sure" she said, as she rolled up the sleeve of her dress to reveal the wound. I gently reached out for her arm, stretching it out before me. I could see the damage. The skin was still sore and red. It was broken in places, but it looked as though it was already beginning to heal.

"It must have hurt" I said, as I let go of her arm. Lillian began to roll her sleeve back down.

"I'll survive" she said in a cheerful tone of voice, but I saw her wince as the fabric of her sleeve brushed past the burn. She noticied that I had seen the expression on her face.

"Don't worry, Edward. I'll be fine" Lillian said as she tried to reassure me.

"Someone has to worry about you" I replied.

"You worry too much. It's a glorious day and I have daffodils!" Lillian said as if that explained everything away. I tried not to frown at her words. I wondered how glorious she would find the day once I had told her my news?

"For someone who spent last night in the hospital, you're very cheerful" I commented, trying to distract myself from my maudelin thoughts.

"Well I'm looking on the brightside. Mother refuses to let me near the iron anymore, so no more ironing for me!" Lillian exclaimed. I laughed at her response.

"You never did like the ironing, did you?" I said, before laughing once again. My laughter was cut sort as I saw someone standing behind Lillian. It didn't take me a second to recognise who it was. Tom.

In his hand he held a bunch of roses. I already knew that they were for Lillian. Suddenly my bunch of daffodils seemed to pale in comparison. Of course, Tom would buy the flashy flowers in order to impress Lillian. I suddenly felt very violent. I wanted to take Tom's roses and shove them down his throat.

"Hello, Lillian. Edward" Tom said.

"Hello, Tom" Lillian replied. I merely nodded, feeling it would probably not be the wisest move to open my mouth. I didn't know what would come out of it.

"I heard what happened to your arm, Lillian. How are you?" questioned Tom. His fake concern was making me feel nauseous.

"I'm fine now. Thank you for asking" she replied. She smiled at Tom.

"Well, I brought you some flowers to cheer you up" he said as he presented the roses to her. Lillian gasped in delight and took them. She did really like her flowers.

"Thank you, Tom. That's very thoughtful of you. Isn't it kind of him, Edward?" Lillian said.

"Very" I said between gritted teeth.

"Well pretty flowers for a pretty girl, right Edward?" Tom asked. Lillian blushed at his comment.

"Quite right" I said politely in return. My only consolation was that Lillian blushed an even deeper red as I agreed with Tom.

"Thank you. Both of you" Lillian said, her voice barely audible despite the silence. Today wasn't going the way I had planned it, even if I took into the consideration the devastation my news would wreak.

"The pleasure is all mine" Tom replied with a devilish grin. I didn't like the look on his face. It spoke of trouble to come.

"By the way, Edward. Congratulations on getting into the army. Your parents must be proud!" Tom said turning to face me. My heart sank at the sound of his words. How had he known?

Lillian froze at his words. She didn't say anything to me, she just turned to face Tom and in doing so, turned her back to me.

"Lillian" I said. I received no response. Lillian continued to talk to Tom as though I wasn't there.

"Lillian" I repeated. Surely she couldn't ignore me forever? Apparently, she could.

"Lillian!" I finally demanded.

"Not now, Edward!" snapped Lillian, as she finally turned to look at me. My frustration rose.

"Yes, now!" I snapped back. A determined look crossed Lillian's face. I could tell that she was angry. Behind her, I could see a triumphant grin cross Tom's face. I wanted to throttle him. He had done this. Planned this.

"Were you ever planning on telling me? Or would I just wake up one day and I would find you gone?" Lillian questioned. I felt as though I was being interrogated.

"I was going to tell you. Tom beat me to it" I explained as I tried to defend myself.

"A likely story" Lillian retorted.

"It's the truth. I would never lie to you" I said, trying to convince her of my words.

"You lie to me all the time, Edward!" she said. I was surprised by the amount of vehmenence that was contained in her voice.

"When have I ever lied to you?" I asked, feeling confused.

"When you promised. When you promised to never leave me. You were lying then!" Lillian replied.

I stuttered for a moment then. I didn't know how to reply to that.

"But I did mean it" I whispered. Surely Lillian wouldn't doubt the truth of my words.

"Obviously, you didn't. Your leaving! How could you make such a false promise?" she said.

"Lillian.." I began to say, but Lillian wasn't finished.

"And after all I told you about the army! What it did to my father!" she exclaimed. I knew that she was definetly approaching hysterical now, otherwise she wouldn't have dared bring up her father's relationship with the army in front of Tom. Who consequently was continuing to look very smug about the whole proceedings.

"Lillian, calm down" I told her. A strange fire flared in her grey eyes. Her grey eyes that were now looking the darkest I had ever seen them.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Edward Anthony Masen. You're leaving!" she stormed. I felt my self-control snap.

"I'm only leaving for the army, not the other side of the world. You're suppose to be my friend! Can't you be happy for me? This gives me a chance to make something of myself. Don't you care?" I shouted back.

"Of course I care. I know how the army will ruin a good man like you, never mind the fact that you could die! That's why I don't want you to leave!" she replied.

"Why do you have to mess with a good thing?" she added.

"Things always change, Lillian. It's inevitable. You have to get use to it. Just grow up!" I said. I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. Lillian recoiled as though I hit her. Her eyes suddenly turned to a lighter shade of grey and tears filled the edges. Tom placed a hand on Lillian's shoulder, in order to comfort her. I snapped once again.

"Why are you still here Tom? Beat it!" I said.

"Leave him alone!" retaliated Lillian.

"You're taking his side?" I asked, completely astounded. Before Lillian had the time to answer, Tom opened his mouth.

"I believe she is" he said. I momentarily saw the look of increduality that crossed Lillian's face at Tom's words, before I launched myself at Tom. I drew back my fist and aimed at Tom's face. I heard Lillian give a shriek of surprise and shock, as we both came tumbling past her.

We both hit the floor at the same time. I heard my jacket rip as Tom grabbed a fistful of it. We began to tussle on the ground.

"Stop it. Just stop it. Both of you. This isn't going to solve anything" I heard Lillian shriek. I knew she was right. This wouldn't solve anything. It was making me feel slightly better though.

"That's it. I give up. Fight all day if you want to. I no longer care. I'm going home" I heard Lillian shout. That stopped me. It also stopped Tom. From our positions on the ground we both turned to look at Lillian. Except she was gone from the place where she had just been standing. I could see her retreating back as she flounced off. She was shaking her head indignantly and as a result was sending curls of her hair flying, as they fell out of her bun.

"Lillian!" Me and Tom called simultaneously. There was scrabbling as we both tried to get up off the ground. I pushed Tom back down, before rushing after Lillian. I heard Tom curse and his footsteps joined mine as he ran after Lillian as well. I didn't know he cared so much.

I ran after Lillian. I had always been much faster than her, so it didn't take me long to catch her. I had to explain. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her around to face me. Tom pulled up just behind me. He was already out of breathe. Lillian tugged her arm away from my grip.

"Finally stopped fighting, have we?" she retorted to both of us. Tom gaped gormlessly like a fish at her words. I don't think he expected to have Lillian's anger also directed at him. I would have laughed at Tom's expression, if it wasn't for the fact that Lillian was angry with me too.

"It was just a harmless scrap" stuttered Tom.

"Harmless? Not likely! You were both like animals. What is it with men? Why do you have to solve everything with your fists! It's stupid" shouted Lillian. I felt like a small boy again and was being told off by the school mistress. Lillian continued to rant, throwing her hands up in the air in order to demonstrate her point. It was like she had forgotten the real reason why she was angry. That I was going into the army. For now, she seemed more concerned about the fight. I didn't mind. I rather her anger be directed at both me and Tom, instead of just me.

"Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves. I mean what possessed you?" she continued. Tom exchanged a look with me, it seemed he didn't know how to handle this new side to Lillian. I didn't know how to either.

"I'm sorry, Lillian. For everything!" I suddenly burst in, unable to take her anger anymore. Lillian looked surprised by my sudden words. Then a look of incredible sadness crossed her features and it stayed there.

"Apologies are just words, Edward" she stated sadly and with those words she turned and walked away from me. Neither me or Tom chased after her. She just looked too breakable to handle anything else today.

One thing was for certain though. I didn't think Lillian was ever going to speak to me again.

Damn.

**Oh the drama! Please don't be too angry with both Lillian and Edward. Please review.**

**Now I really must complete my college application form!**


	7. Author's Note

To my lovely readers,

I am not abandoning this story, however I am taking a break. I am currently working on two original pieces of work and I want to devote myself to that. I am really sorry for this. I also need to sort several things out in my life first. I** will** eventually update. I know a lot of you don't have an account on fanfiction I think it would hardly be fair to you if you were made to continuously check back to see if I had eventually updated. So to avoid this you can email me at and I will email you back once I have updated.

Again I'm so sorry for this. I didn't want to do this, but due to circumstances in my life I have had to do this. I hope you will all be patient with me.

To all my readers take care.

**_Hollie_**


End file.
